ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A.M.A.Z.O. Attacks
Story starts off at Mount Justice. Most of the team is home for the Holidays leaving only Miss Martian, Superboy, Wolf, Sphere, and Ben. "I can't believe it is Christmas!" Miss Martian shouts. "Oh boy." Superboy says sarcastically. Ben is sad due to not being home on Christmas. "Cheer up dude. It will get better." Superboy says. "How? The Atom says that it is going to take a whole year or even longer to make a dimensional transporter." Ben says sadly. "Its ok. You have us!" Miss Martian says. "Your right. I guess I'm just home sick." Ben says. "Hello Megan! I forgot to make cookies!" Miss Martian says. Wolf walks up to Superboy with a bone. "Looks like you found another one of your presents." Superboy says. Miss Martian turns on the radio. "Earth has the best music!" Miss Martian proclaims. Suddenly the ground shakes. "What was that?" Ben asks. "I don't know." Superboy replies. Suddenly A.M.A.Z.O. phases through the ground. "Not him again!" Superboy punches A.M.A.Z.O. in the face. "Access Humungousaur." A.M.A.Z.O. punches Superboy with the strength of Humungousaur. "Eatle!" Eatle charges at A.M.A.Z.O. "Access Ghostfreak." A.M.A.Z.O. turns intangible causing Eatle to slam into the concrete wall. "Dang it! My horn is stuck!" Eatle shouts. Wolf bites on A.M.A.Z.O.'s arm. "Access Shocksquatch." A.M.A.Z.O. shocks Wolf with electricity. Miss Martian comes out of the kitchen and lifts the couch then slings it at A.M.A.Z.O. "Access Heatblast." A.M.A.Z.O. creates a vortex of fire around Miss Martian. "Megan!" Superboy and Eatle shout simultaneously. Eatle transforms "Water Hazard!" Water Hazard douses the blaze. "I got you!" Water Hazard picks up Megan and takes her to her room. "Access Wildvine." A.M.A.Z.O. wraps vines around Superboy. Sphere rams into A.M.A.Z.O. "Access Articguana." A.M.A.Z.O. freezes Sphere. Water Hazard blast the ice covering Sphere with hot water, thawing Sphere out. Water Hazard then creates a vortex of water around A.M.A.Z.O. "Access Ripjaws." A.M.A.Z.O. walks through the water wall. "How do we beat this guy?!" Water Hazard transforms "Really?! On Christmas Eve this guy is attacking the tower?!" Superboy shouts. Water Hazard transforms "XLR8!" XLR8 kicks A.M.A.Z.O. in the gut over and over again. A.M.A.Z.O. picks up XLR8 by the tail and slings him into Superboy. Superboy gets up and choke holds A.M.A.Z.O. "Access NRG." A.M.A.Z.O. heats up his body and Superboy lets go. Miss Martian wakes up and joins back into the fight. Miss Martian lifts up all nearby objects in the room and tosses them at A.M.A.Z.O. "Access Jetray." A.M.A.Z.O. fires a neuroshock blast at Miss Martian. XLR8 grabs Miss Martian before the attac k hits. "We need to find a way to beat this metal head fast!" Miss Martian shouts. "That gives me an idea! Lodestar!" Lodestar starts to rip A.M.A.Z.O. apart. "Access Brainstorm." A.M.A.Z.O. creates a force field to block Lodestar attack. Superboy, Wolf, and Sphere ram into the force field repeatidly to destroy it. The shield gives way. "Hold him down!" Lodestar says. Miss Martian holds A.M.A.Z.O. down using her telekinesis to hold A.M.A.Z.O. down. Lodestar then uses his magnetic powers to rip A.M.A.Z.O. into pieces. Lodestar transforms back into Ben. "Why did he attack us?" Ben asks. "I have no idea. I thought he was destroyed Superboy says. "Lets not let this fight ruin our Christmas!" Miss Martain kisses Superboy. "I'm going to bed! Good Night!" Ben says. "Good night, Oh no! I left my cookies in the oven!" Miss Martian shouts. "Thats ok. I think Santa will understand." Superboy says. Meanwhile "The plan is working perfectlly. Soon all the power in the Universe will belong to the Light!" Lex Luthor says. To Be Continued. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Superboy *Miss Martian *Wolf *Sphere Villians *A.M.A.Z.O. *Lex Luthor Aliens Used *Eatle *Water Hazard *XLR8 *Lodestar Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes